sactown_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Hel (Life
Hel (ヘル, Heru) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Life or Death. Hel is the Queen of the realm that shares her name in the game Fire Emblem Heroes, as well as the adopted mother of Eir. Making her debut in Book III, she is also the main antagonist of the chapter. Hel is voiced by Barbara Goodson in the Western versions of Life & Death, and by Mami Koyama in the Japanese versions of the game. How to Unlock Hel is available from the start of a new game and doesn't need to be unlocked. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Kiss of Death Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance *Pit: Wow, that lady looks as if she's come from Hell and Back! *Medusa: Yes, it appears that you've met Hel! *Pit: You KNOW her? *Medusa: Of course I do foolish Pit! She's the ruler of the Realm of Hel, which is also named after her, how original of her I might add! *Pit: So I take it that you two have a history? *Palutena: I'll take it from here, Medusa! That's Hel, the ruler of the realm that also shares her name! She had fought against Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and the rest of the Order of Heroes. In an alternate realm, she had beaten Lif and Tharsir, and making a deal with them, sent them to deal with the Order of Heroes having them under her control under the deal that she wouldn't kill more of their people! *Pit: Woah... Alfonse and Sharena have dealt with a LOT of these guys! Veronica, Surtur, and now the literal incarnation of DEATH! *Palutena: Of course, with the help of her daughter Eir, they overcame and finally killed Hel. *Pit: So if she's dead, then how is she here in Smash? *Palutena: Same reason that Medusa AND Hades are back here. One has to wonder, how is this possible? *Medusa: We'll leave it at a higher power that seems to have control over who gets in and who's left out. Which that purple plumber stopped complaining after being allowed in! *Palutena: Hel uses a scythe, which can POISON you, eating away at your health, especially if she's using the top of her scythe. Dodge at all costs, she may be frail, but she lasts on the battlefield longer than many would expect! *Medusa: Please get rid of her as soon as you can Pit, there's only room for ONE lady of death around here in Smash! Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Hel's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Hel in The Kiss of Death allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Life & Death. Hel_Heroes.png|Hel's Fighter Spirit Trivia *Hel is the first character from the Fire Emblem ''series to not have been playable prior to her debut as a fighter in ''Life & Death. **She shares this distinction with the Dog from Duck Hunt, Hades, Medusa, Palutena, Porky, Masked Man, Fawful, Cackletta, Lord Frederik, Count Bleck, Madame Broode, Hilda, Samantha, Sylux, Ridley, Dark Samus, Malos, Rudy, Great Tiger, Doc Louis, Narcis Prince, Primid, Tabuu, and Wart. **Of these fighters, Hel shares the distinction of being an antagonist with Hades, Medusa, Porky, Masked Man, Fawful, Cackletta, Lord Frederik, Count Bleck, Madame Broode, Sylux, Ridley, Dark Samus, Malos, Rudy, Primid, Tabuu, and Wart. **Of these fighters, Hel is the first and only fighter to be an antagonist that debuted in a Mobile game.